


Koi wa saafin

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Mocking, Surfing, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Yuya aveva provato.Sul serio, aveva provato a non ridere, ma era parso impossibile.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Koi wa saafin

**Koi wa saafin**

Yuya aveva provato.

Sul serio, aveva provato a non ridere, ma era parso impossibile.

Hikaru, accanto a lui, aveva un’aria scura in volto.

“Credi che sia divertente?” sibilò, incrociando le braccia e aggrottando le sopracciglia, senza osare guardare il più grande.

“Per niente.” disse Takaki mordendosi il labbro inferiore, ancora cercando di non ridere.

Prese il telecomando, spegnendo la televisione, come se volesse fingere di non aver visto l’ultimo episodio del YY Jumping.

“Non è che Yabu fosse meglio di me, comunque.” disse Hikaru, cercando di distogliere l’attenzione da sé. “Anche lui è caduto.”

Yuya annuì, giocherellando con i denti sulle labbra.

“Sì, hai ragione. Neanche… neanche lui è stato affatto bravo.” disse.

Forse era lo sguardo sul viso di Hikaru, o forse il fatto che era già oltre il limite, ma non poté resistere oltre.

Scoppiò a ridere, stendendosi sul divano e tenendosi le mani sullo stomaco, chiudendo gli occhi.

Hikaru arrossì, colpendogli la spalla e urlandogli di smettere.

“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace.” si scusò Yuya. “Ma sono così abituato a vederti essere quello bravo che vedere che non sei capace di stare in piedi su una tavola da surf per più di due secondi è...” cercò di calmarsi, tornando seduto. “È esilarante.” concluse, scuotendo la testa.

Hikaru cercò di mantenere la calma, incrociando le braccia.

“Beh, facile a dirsi per te. Mi piacerebbe vedere quanto saresti durato tu, Yuu.”

Il più grande sorrise, avvicinandosi e portando la bocca all’altezza dell’orecchio di Hikaru.

“Probabilmente non molto. Ma, almeno, io so nuotare.” sussurrò, e poi fu lesto ad alzarsi, correndo via da lui per paura della sua reazione.

Ma il più piccolo non fece niente.

Rimase seduto sul divano, guardando dritto di fronte a sé, depresso.

Yuya allora tornò indietro, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e abbassandosi per dargli un bacio.

“Hikka?”

“Cosa?” bofonchiò.

“Sei sempre il migliore per me, lo sai?” sorrise, accarezzandogli il viso. “Anche se non sai nuotare o fare surf.” non poté fare a meno di aggiungere, facendo sospirare il più piccolo.

“Lo so.” disse a bassa voce. “Meglio di te, su quello non c’è dubbio.”

Yuya rise, annuendo.

“È per questo che mi ami, no?”

Sorrisero entrambi, poi Yuya si stese sul divano, la testa in grembo all’altro.

Quello che importava, era che credesse di essere il migliore.

E lo amava abbastanza da lasciarglielo credere.


End file.
